DESCRIPTION: The research training component has been a major focus of CRC activity. It was supported by a T32 grant for five years (1988-1993), headed by Jerome Levine until his departure in 1993 and now co-ordinated by Adrienne Lahti, M.D. During the 10-year period prior to 5/31/86, a total of 19 fellows and six fourth-year psychiatric residents have been a part of this program. Of the 19 fellows, 8 currently hold faculty positions at the University of Maryland; two hold Scientist Development Awards for Clinicians; one holds a Stanley Foundation Research Grant; and one holds a NARSAD Junior Investigator Award. Training activities have included a research survival skills seminar led by Dr. Carpenter, a workshop on study design and statistical analysis, academic course work and seminars in research ethics.